


The Other Shoe Drops

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day Four: AU / Favorite Ship, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, otabekaltinweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Otabek finds out the results for Yuri's doctor appointment.





	The Other Shoe Drops

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome to Day Four! This is a sequel to another fic, so you should probably read that first, but I think this can be read as a stand-alone.

Otabek walked up to the door of Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment. Yuri had a doctor’s appointment today, so he hadn’t been at practice today. He hadn’t been feeling well lately, so he hoped the doctor’s found out what was wrong with him so he could start getting better. He hated seeing him like this. He couldn’t wait to see him back to his old self again. He had gone home to shower and change real quick before heading over, hoping to hear good news from his boyfriend.

Knocking on the door, a subdued Yuuri Katsuki answered the door. “Otabek! Oh, of course, you came over… Yuri is on the couch…” It looked like he had been crying. That was odd, but it was probably nothing. Viktor was sitting on the couch next to Yuri. He looked up when he saw Otabek as Yuuri shut the door behind him. “Let’s give you two some space.” With that, Viktor stood up without a word and walked towards the patio doors.

Otabek found it all very strange, and Yuri did not seem that happy to see him. He walked over and sat next to him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his slim shoulders. “So, how did the appointment go?” he asked.

It was then as Yuri looked up at him that he noticed Yuri’s eyes were red like everyone’s had been. They had all been crying? What was going on? “I - I -” He should his head, his blond hair falling around his shoulders, covering his face.

“You have to tell him.” It was Viktor, from near the patio door.

Yuri’s shoulders shuddered as he seemed to be crying again. Otabek looked between him and Viktor and Yuuri. Whatever was going on, it was bad… all three of them were very upset. “What the fuck is going on?” he asked. “Tell me. Please.” He knew he must sound desperate, but he was. If something was wrong with Yuri, he needed to know.

The answer came from Yuri, in a very small voice that was most unlike him. “I… have… cancer.”

The words hit Otabek like a knife through his heart. His whole world seemed to crumble. Cancer? That wasn’t possible. Yuri was sixteen. This wasn’t possible. He had only had him in his life, really had him, for just over a year - and they had been dating for less than that. He couldn’t… this wasn’t happening.

But it was. Yuri was still crying, and Viktor and Yuuri were no longer looking at them.

Yuri had cancer.

“What… kind? Is it bad?” He knew that had been a stupid question as soon as the words were out of his mouth. How could it not be bad, if they were all reacting like this? Any cancer would be bad, though. “I - I mean… how bad is it?”

Yuri leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him. “Rare. It’s bad. They said... “ He sniffled and buried his face into Otabek’s chest. “They said I need start treatment immediately, or…”

“Or?” The words hit Otabek like a knife. The way Yuri let the words hang in the air was not good, that meant… “Or… you’re not saying that… if you don’t…” Yuri nodded. He wrapped his arms around the blond slight frame, hugging him so tight he was sure it might hurt a bit. He felt that if he let him go, his love might just vanish right then and there. “How long?” There was no response from anyone. He knew what that meant.

“This can’t be happening. Why is this happening?” Otabek didn’t know if he said those words out loud or if he just thought them because no one responded. He just kept his tight hold on Yuri, burying his face into the blond’s hair.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, but it was a while before he finally pulled away so that he could look at Yuri. “Kitten, please tell me that you’re going to fight, no matter how hard it is,” he said. “Kitten, look at me.” He put a finger underneath Yuri’s chin so that he could look into his eyes. “Please.” The look he saw wasn’t one of fight or confidence. In fact, he seemed lost.

Was Yuri actually considering not fighting?

“There’s no guarantee… even with treatment… I could still…”

“No!” Otabek didn’t mean for the word to come out quite so harshly, but he couldn’t stand hearing Yuri sound like he’d given up already when he hadn’t even had time to process it yet. Fuck, he didn’t _have_ time. By the sounds of it, if he didn’t start soon, it could mean… “I can’t live without you, so please don’t make me try.”

A look of shock crossed Yuri’s face. For a moment, they just sat there, and Yuri didn’t say anything. “Please, kitten, I love you more than life,” he said. “I will be by you every step of the way. You name it, and I’ll do it for you. I don’t care how hard this is. All I want is to be with you, no matter how long that is. Just tell me that you’ll fight, give yourself a chance.”

 Yuri nodded, burying his face into his chest again. “I will.”

At least right now, that was enough for him.


End file.
